


I Did It For You

by MayaPapaia666



Category: dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't worry it all works out in the end, Dream Needs A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George Needs a Hug, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries, but before that, they get their hugs eventually, you need to feel the pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaPapaia666/pseuds/MayaPapaia666
Summary: Dream somehow ended up being the hunted instead of the hunter.OrIn which Dream needs to prove his innocencs while being hunted by his former friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127





	1. And Notch Said: There Shall Be Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy have fun reading this!
> 
> I really had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy this too...
> 
> Just for your information: this plays in a universe where Dream, George, Sapnap and Bad are hunters/ headhunters. But you'll understand it once you start reading ;3

George smiled starring off into the distance. The wind ruffled through his hair as he leaned against the railing.

Near the house was a field where Dream was currently training his bow skills. Both of them lived together – pretty far away from the next village – it was the perfect place to practice target shooting.

While George wanted to keep watching Dream, he knew it was time to head back inside. He would never admit it, but in his opinion starring at his best friend instead of making sure dinner wouldn’t burn was the better choice.

A soft hue of red tinted his cheeks.

“Stop daydreaming George, someone as perfect as him would never choose you out of all people.”

The shorter boy sighted, shaking his head he stepped inside.

Somedays he loved the quietness of their home. In the back of his head he knew though, that it was all a lie. A bittersweet trick in exchange for their obedience. He always had the desire to run away with Dream. Somewhere they couldn’t be bothered ¬– couldn’t be used. Somewhere safe.

Finishing up the last touches, he called for his friend.

It took some minutes, but finally the green hoodie wearing boy entered their home.

“Took you long enough. I was about to begin eating without you, doofus.”

Dream let out a wheeze, proceeded to apologize and sat down. Conveniently his mask only covered the top of his face, so he could eat without removing it. 

They both ate in silence until George decided to spike up a conversation.

“So, I heard you were assigned a new mission?”

He wasn’t wearing his goggles, so he could clearly see the other one not making eye contact. It was understandable, they both hated talking about their jobs. In addition, George’s last one didn’t go as well as planned, hence he didn’t get assigned a new one, which he was secretly glad about.

“Yeah, seems like I’ll be gone for a while. You think you’ll be ok alone?”

George snorted.

“Well, duh. It wouldn’t be the first time for me. It’s not like you won’t be coming back, so I’ll be good.”

“I was just wondering, your injuries have yet to fully heal. If you don’t feel safe living alone for the time being I’d understand that. You could go to Sapnap’s or Bad’s or I could ask headquarters to-“

“Dream,” George snickered, “it’s going to be fine. I’ll stay here and if anything happens I still have the portal in the basement connecting to Sapnap’s house. You sound too worried about his, is everything ok?”

Dream visibly tensed up.

“I-I just don’t want to leave you.”

By now George was finished with his food. It had been a long day for both of them and him still healing made him more tired than what he was used to. He didn’t take notice of Dream not even touching his plate.

He smiled, Dream was so considerate. Of course, George didn’t want Dream to leave either, but that’s what you get for being in the hunter business.

You get told what to do and in exchange you get to live somewhere remotely safe and don’t have to worry about starving to death. A minor drawback is the ever lasting risk of dying during a mission or being targeted by others out for revenge.

So far none of these scenarios had happened.

During his last mission the goggles wearing hunter just so happened to take a wrong turn somewhere and accidentally stepped onto Pillager territory. They don’t take too kindly to hunters or any kind of outsiders for that matter.

“I probably misread the map.” That’s what he said.

Dream knew though, that this wasn’t true. He walked the whole route through while George was being treated, the map was designed to lead to the wrong way. The taller boy knew something big was going on.

That’s why Dream decided to go on a “mission”. In reality, he wanted to meet up with a “friend” of his, an informant if you will. Yes, this means he lied to his best friend and there he risked having to leave George forever should it be noticed by headquarters.

“You’re an idiot, Dream.”

George laughed and headed to the kitchen while mocking him.

“I don’t want to leave you? You sound like we’re in a relationship. Don’t you dare wake me up in the morning though, this queen needs his beauty sleep.”

Dream looked after him as he went upstairs to their shared bedroom. Their beds were on opposite ends and Dream isn’t the quietest person when waking up in the morning. George still somehow manages to sleep through all the noise he produces. 

He didn’t notice how time flew by.

“Time, huh. Never had much of that, did I?”

He looked at his food. It was cold, already had been when he came in. George had waited for him before eating, even if it meant he had to chow down cold food. The older always took his time for making sure they ate together.

Dream let out a pitiful laugh.

“I’m sorry George, for lying to you. I wish I could tell you, but I don’t want you to get hurt anymore. I will find out who is behind these so called accidents, even if I can’t be with you anymore.”


	2. It's Time To Not Waste Any Time

Dream made sure to leave early in the morning. 

It proved to be difficult, because out of the two of them, George claimed the proud victory of being able to stand up before the clock hit 8 am. Dream not so much.

Exceptions had to be made, though.

He groggily stepped down the stairs, already being dressed. Then again, he didn’t bother changing his clothes yesterday. It would just be more noisy and a waste of time, which Dream didn’t have.

So, he decided to sleep until 4 am.

Patches, their cat, rubbed against his leg and Dream remembered to move. He pet his cat on the head a few times and whispered his goodbyes and apologies. 

His eyes scanned their little home. Clean and cozy. Perfect to others, but Dream couldn’t feel less welcome at the moment.

One last look upstairs, where he hoped George was having a goo rest, and he was gone.

Dream scanned the area. No loud noises, no nosy people around, he couldn’t even find any trace of other humans. 

The perfect place for him to meet up with his sketchy friend.

The perfect place to be at.

He headed for the church entrance in the middle of the abandoned village. His boots crunching the gravel underneath.

The hunter would be lying if he said he didn’t know what happened here. After all, it was him who caused this sad situation in the first place.

Clear as day, he remembered how he assassinated his target in front of the building he had been heading for. The guy worked for a rivaling hunter company and had been causing some trouble with empty threats the higher ups. Dream got rid of that trouble. 

Little did he know that that guy protected the village. After his death the monsters of the night took over this place. Everyone who possessed a will to live left this place.

He would’ve thought he was over it, but the pit in his stomach told him otherwise.

It was his fault and it always will be.

Dream decided to ignore his feelings and aching heart. 

Raising his head, there he stands, in front of the village church. He knew, he will never be the same after stepping foot inside.

Even before Dream properly entered the room a voice came from within the walls. It was strangely comforting to him, even though no apparent emotions found themselves in it.

“I’m glad you were able to make it this quick, my friend.”

Dream let out a dry chuckle.

“Friend is such a strange word coming out of your mouth.”

“Hah, I know right? It’s pretty funny thinking about it.”

He closed the door and took notice of the cloaked person leaning against the wall opposite of him. The bed laid untouched, curtains drawn. It looked as if no one ever stepped foot into the hotel room and that was for the best.

“Let’s face it, friends are only nice to have when they don’t backstab you. Looking at our messed up world, though, this always happens at some point. That’s why I called you here today. I came with a warning and a new mission.”

Dream looked puzzled – even with mask.

“Your friends – well let’s better start calling them ex-friends now – they are coming for you and I don’t mean in a good way.”

At the mentioning of his friends, he grew tense. Was everything alright? Where they hurt? He needed answers and his cloaked friend wasn’t really providing anything.

“Techno stop being a living shitpost and tell me what’s going on already.”

“Ouch I’m hurt. But to clear things up and put it simple because for the love of notch I can’t bring myself to stand in this shithole any longer I will tell you.”

He paused, looking intensely at Dream. 

“I’m telling you this as a friend and out of respect. You can’t stay with the people you have been trusting, because as things are looking right now, they will backstab you immediately. According to my intel you have about twelve hours from now until you are officially hunted down. The more people you bring into this, the more people you talk to, the more will they be put in danger. The mission has been assigned to Hunter Sapnap, Hunter Bad and Hunter George. “

The man paused, seeming to collect his cool again. 

As much as Dream has appreciated his distant demeanor in the past, he really wished for some comforting words. 

Dream breathed in sharply.

“Why…?”

The question lingered in the air. The cold ambience of the run down hotel room didn’t help him collect himself. Dream looked at the chipped paint on the walls. It felt uselessly stupid, but directing his attention there sounded way better than having to face the cloaked man.

“Don’t ask anymore questions, I told you what I know, now make your choice. You don’t have time.”

A moment of hesitation. 

He remembered the one time George talked about getting a cat. An image of George smiling at him flashed before his eyes. Random thoughts like these hurt the most. Dream knew, he had to leave those behind, he had to leave him behind. 

“Ok, I’ll leave right now.”

The cloaked man relaxed, sharply nodded and left.

Dream waited for a second, unable to comprehend what he just did. His borderline calm stance betraying the feelings inside of him. He shook his head. Time was ticking.

“Ok,” he repeated to no one, “I’ll leave right now.”


	3. The Hunt Begins

George felt uneasy. He had never attended a hunter meeting without Dream before. It felt so wrong.

The atmosphere didn’t help calm his nerves down either. Taking notice of how tense the air lingered since he arrived in the room. His two friends had already been there.

Sapnap occupied himself with glaring at a wall after nodding at him and Bad straight up ignored him, looking at his lap instead. His hoodie covered his head, George couldn’t identify any emotions coming from his muffin loving companion.

To his relief the door to his right opened.

In stepped none other than Wilbur himself, he played the role of their groups messenger boy. Always making sure they received jobs, got told the latest news and at the end of the day joked around with them.

He didn’t sit down like usual. The tall man looked at the three hunters in front of him. As his eyes landed on George, his gaze lingered for a few seconds until he turned his attention back to everyone, exhaling a deep breath.

George began to shift in his chair, very uncomfortable with the overall situation. 

Nobody bothered to tell him anything.

He was confused and scared.

“So”, Wilbur began, “I have called you three here today for an emergency meeting.”

Sapnap and Bad didn’t even bother looking at the man speaking, almost as if they already knew what was coming. But that had to be one of George’s braindead thoughts, right? There is no way they knew something he didn’t.

“Regarding one of our dear friends.”

By now George knew who this was about. How could he not? It had been painfully obvious. This was about Dream. 

What had happened? Did his best friend get hurt? Kidnapped? Maybe he was in danger.

Wilbur dropped the bomb.

“George, I’m sorry you had to be the last one to be told this, but Dream is not under us anymore.”

“In fact, he is your new target.”

The thoughts racing through George’s head stopped. His mind tried to process what he just heard, but it didn’t make any sense.

“What?”

“You heard me right. Dream presented himself as a traitor to this organization. The commission decided on putting an end to his wrong ways immediately. The needed essentials will be found at your base in the oak woods.”

To say George had trouble following everything was an understatement.

He didn’t expect this kind of news. His heart had already prepared to hear about an accident Dream was involved with, a rescue mission and now it was him who should kill Dream. It didn’t make sense.

“But- why- how? Why Dream? What-what happened? This has to be a joke, right? You’re joking, you must be joking.”

Sapnap’s fist connected with the table. He raised himself up, starring George down.

“No George, this is not a fucking joke! Dream literally tried murdering one of our friends! I can’t understand how you could ever consider defending such a monster.”

“I-I don’t understand-“

“Dream is the one who injured Skeppy on his last mission! Dream literally almost killed Bad’s best friend! And guess what? He’s also at fault for your failed mission. He wanted you dead, George. He almost took you from us, for no fucking reason other than to fulfill his sick desires for blood.”

George looked at Wilbur, his vision already blurred.

He only received a nod and sigh.

“He is telling the truth, George. Dream swapped your map with a fake one, to trick you. You were almost killed by Pillagers for his crimes.”

Nothing made sense anymore. 

Dream had always been so concerned about him, he said it himself! 

A part of George remembered how Dream had been acting really secretive lately, though.

He also knew Dream had no alibi for when Skeppy’s accident occurred. The younger one had been out for two straight days during that time and didn’t answer any questions about his whereabouts afterwards.

George half expected- no he wished Dream would burst through the door any minute now and reveal his greatest prank yet. He just wanted to go back home, go up to his and Dream’s bedroom and find him sleeping in his bed.

“George.”

He looked to his side. Through the tears he saw Bad’s silhouette. Seconds later he found himself in a warm embrace which he gratefully returned. Even though Dream was the only one he wanted to hug right now, it didn’t feel bad to have something to hold onto.

“It’s going to be alright George. We’ll get through this together. I know this came as a shock to you, but you’re not alone. All of us were shocked by this. As long as we work together it’s going to be ok. We just need to know that you’re on board with this – that we’re together in this. You know him better than any of us do, if someone can do the job, it’s you.”

George felt sick by these words. He couldn’t believe they came out of Bad’s mouth. 

The shorter male could throw up right there and then. He felt dizzy, but he had already made his decision.

He nodded.

“I’m- I’m in. I’ll help hunt him down.”


	4. Is it ever really calm before the storm

„Sapnap stop it!“ George shouted annoyed with the other’s shenanigans.

“But George, I love you. Do you not love me?”

“Shut up, you’re so obnoxious!”

Sapnap rolled around in the grass, holding his stomach out of laughter. George on the other hand leaned against a tree. They waited for Bad to return, but Smapcrap got bored and decided to start teasing his older friend.

George looked around tiredly, the past hours haven’t been the nicest. The atmosphere always seemed to tense up whenever they got closer to their target. It’s taken a toll on him. He wished for some quiet and peace. Right as he was about to close his eyes and try to relax a little, he saw Bad trotting up to them.

‘Speak of the devil.’ George thought, cringing at his negative feelings towards his friend.

“Guys, what is going on?”

“Oh, hey there Bad. Don’t worry, I was just listing reasons as to why George would be a great housewife.”

“Shut up, Snapmap.”

“Hey! You call me that again and we’re going to have issues.”

Bad exhaled, of course they couldn’t stay professional for longer than three minutes. Always at each other’s throat, always pushing each other’s buttons. He grew used to it. In his opinion, it was their way to show each other their love.

Extern parties would think they can’t work with each other, Bad had always know it was the exact opposite. They couldn’t properly work without each other. They were a team and should anyone try and break them apart – well let’s just say it wouldn’t end well for them.

George, Sapnap, Bad and Dream were often referred to as the “Dream Team” or “Four Muffinteers” because of their flawless coordination and high efficiency.

Now that Dream was their enemy though, everything seemed a lot more complicated. 

Bad looked at the two bickering men. Both rolling around the ground, seemingly captivated in a mock fight. Huh, when did that happen?

The cloaked male couldn’t help, but smile. His eyes following their movements, making sure they wouldn’t go too far. He didn’t want to tend to another injury. Bad hated seeing his friends get hurt.

The hunter’s eyes seemed to glaze over as he thought back to the unfortunate event two days ago. They lost a fight with their target, through being unprepared and getting in each other’s way. Inside, Bad was still salty about George accidentally tripping him – and just before he would’ve been able to land a good hit on Dream!

You’d think 3 v 1 would be a definitive win on their side, sadly their masked friend managed to surprise them.

Bad didn’t like to think about it too much, it stressed him out, reminding him of his friend who was probably lying down in his bed. Hidden from danger in their own little safe house. 

Skeppy always managed to get on Bad’s nerves, but it was usually him who managed to calm the cloaked hunter down. It hurt, knowing that Dream had been the one who hurt his boyfriend, who hurt his family, but it hurt even more not knowing why he did that. 

He sighed. ‘Soon I will be able to come back to you Skeppy. Hopefully with answers’

Dream had planned that encounter thoroughly. He made sure the three hunters only had two ways to go, back and forth. And what better place is suited for this situation than a ravine filled with all sorts of natural and deadly traps.

The three of them didn’t only lose their dignity, but also a lot of food and iron. It was a bitter defeat and all of them felt awful about the wasted opportunity and resources.

It’s sad to think none of them were courageous enough to speak even a word with their former friend. The whole fight was spent in silence with thick tension between them. Only shouts to each other, but not to Dream.

He too, kept quiet, only occasionally letting out a short “Fuck” when he’d notice they managed to catch up with him. 

Dream even had the audacity to let out a small chuckle once he noticed they had to retreat to tend to George’s bite wound. Thanks to the crooks inside the ravine monsters like Zombies were practically invited to join their little reunion party. One had crept up behind George and managed to throw him to the ground.

For a split second, Bad could’ve sworn he saw Dream mouth shift into a concerned grimace as George fell. It was hard to tell with the mask and all. Probably his imagination.

His mind was set on a goal though. Defeating Dream and therefor stopping him from overtaking the commission. At least he heard that this was his goal. He never intended to kill Dream, no, instead he wanted to detain and ask him the one question that was going through all of their minds. 

Why? 

Why did he hurt Skeppy? Why did he plan on killing George in an accident? Why did he want to take over the commission?

Bad had to admit the commission didn’t consist of the most innocent people, but their main drive to eliminate all evil in the world was a remarkable goal. Then again, he has never even met one of those people he is receiving his jobs from. He only heard stories. 

Shaking his head, he told himself to not think about it too much.

Nothing good comes out of overthinking their situation. Right now, what counts is progress, and he was happy to announce that one of the villagers he had just talked to saw someone fitting Dream’s description.

“Hey guys. Guess what? Someone saw Dream come by in the mountains over there. We might still have a chance to catch up with him!”

At this both Sapnap and George turned to Bad. Sapnap began to grin, satisfied with the news. George on the other hand began to frown, but quickly covered it up with talking to Bad.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to cross paths with him again? Remember two days ago we were totally beaten up by him. Maybe this time he has an even more deadly trap set up for us!”

The shorter hunter felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to his bandana wearing friend, who wore a comporting smile. Oh, how George misses those peaceful days filled with all of their smiles.

“Don’t worry George. We will have enough time to come up with strategies until we see him again. I bet it takes us at least three days to get to these mountains, they look pretty far away. And even if he has a trap set up for us - it won’t matter, because we’ll just come up with an even better trap to counter his!”

George knew Sapnap only bluffed. The three of them were scared shitless. 

He often wondered what Sapnap’s reason was for going through with this, but he lacked the balls to ask his friend this question. George feared the answer more than anything.

“Yeah, you’re right. Even if Dream is smart. We are three hunters, together we will be thrice as smart as him!”

“That’s the spirit, Bad! What do you think, George? Will we be able to do this?”

“I guess so?”

“That’s not the right attitude! Let me hear some war cries and determination in that high-pitched voice of yours!”

Laugher filled the warm evening air.

They may be a bunch of idiots, but they were each other’s idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, sorry for the lack of posting chapter... school's a real pain for me right now. I'll try to fix up another one as soon as possible!
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested in joining my friend's Discord server? If you are, just say yes and I will post the link in the next chapter!!!
> 
> Love you <3


End file.
